


Hidden Collars and Stolen Crowns

by Onasariel



Series: Collars and Crowns [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Jobs, Dark Arthur, F/M, Gwaine - Freeform, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Merlin finally gets his revenge, Morgause - Freeform, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, OCs - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, after suffering, this was originally supposed to be a short story but it got a huge plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Arthur has returned to Camelot by accident. Arrested and facing execution he has nothing to lose, so he decides to make an attempt to get his dear Merlin back.





	Hidden Collars and Stolen Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was supposed to be a short fic where Arthur finally gets what's coming to him, and now it's a long fic where Arthur finally gets what's coming to him. I got a plot in mind and wrote this thing in like, a week LOL. A note to the references of past pedophilia. It's only a very brief mention, and none of the main characters took part. Arthur was only referencing that there were Lords who were disgusting. Other than that, it's basically in line with Collars and Crowns for "terrible kinkfic."

Arthur Pendragon had been living in exile for twenty long years. After the events in Essetir a decade prior he had spent most of it wandering the kingdoms once again. It was a lonely life, but it was a peaceful one. He was currently wandering once more; his pack on his back; as he heard the sound of horses. A patrol from whatever kingdom he was in most likely. He had nothing to fear, he was but a simple traveler.

He froze when he saw the all too familiar Camelot blue. 

He had been so careful! When had he entered the kingdom? Morgana strove for peace, they wouldn't be in another kingdom. He had to have crossed into Camelot when he wasn't paying attention. 

“Pendragon! What are you doing here?” someone shouted angrily. 

He was recognized. Someone knew who he was. He paled, turning and running the opposite direction. In hindsight it was stupid, since the men were on horses and could catch him quickly.

He heard shouting behind him, but he focused on running until a sharp pain in his leg caused him to cry out and fall to the ground.

He heard a cheer and the sound of hooves coming towards him. He turned onto his back, wincing as he saw the crossbow bolt embedded in his leg. He held up his hands in surrender when the knights surrounded him, lowering his head in submission as the slaves had done so many years prior. 

“Please, I mean no harm. I didn't realize I had crossed into Camelot. I will leave immediately, please show mercy,” he begged.

“What, like how you showed mercy to my parents and grandfather?”

Arthur looked up in surprise, finding himself staring at a very familiar sword. Looking up he saw angry brown eyes staring down at him. Those high cheekbones and huge ears told him everything he needed to know.

Eric Ambrosius, and just like his grandfather he had a habit of happily pointing Excalibur at the disgraced King. By the crossbow in his free hand it appeared he was the one who shot him down as well. Even worse, there was a small dragon beside him, eyes narrowed and teeth bared at Arthur.

Arthur was angry for a moment. After everything he has done to save Merlin and Balinor ten years ago, and both had gotten themselves killed. That's why Eric was the one wielding Excalibur, right? Balinor had mentioned it would be passed down through the generations.

“I see you have your grandfather's sword. Why neither him or your father could manage to stay alive after I saved their lives is a mystery to me,” he said without thinking. Eric sneered, cutting Arthur's cheek. 

“Their survival wasn’t thanks to you. They had a plan. Both Father and Grandfather still live as well. They have chosen to give me Excalibur to wield. Grandfather has gotten old and wishes to stay at the castle to care for the young dragons, but he still has his health. Father rules Camelot with Aunt Morgana. They are fair and just. He presented Excalibur to me so I could serve their kingdom, not that it matters to you,” he hissed, “You'll be dead soon.”

“Balinor and the young dragons? Where did they even come from? Where did _that_ one come from??” Arthur cried. 

“Yes, there is young dragons. There are so many dragons now, young and old. Though as I said, it doesn’t matter to you. You’ll be dead soon,” Eric sneered.

“Wait until we reach Camelot, at least. Morgana might have different things in mind for him,” someone else said. 

Arthur looked over, recognizing Gwaine. Now that he was looking at everyone, this was a mostly familiar patrol. Lancelot, Perceval, and...he believed the last one to be Mordred were also standing in the circle around him. Eric glared at Gwaine, but sheathed his sword. Gwaine flashed a grin at Arthur.

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” he said. “Wait until he starts wrestling with Theron or cuddling with him. Absolutely adorable.”

Arthur glared. Adorable was not a word he would use to describe the future dragonlord or his dragon. As it turned out, neither would they.

“We’re not adorable, Gwaine,” Eric frowned. Gwaine chuckled.

“Aw, you'll always be adorable to me, Eric. I've watched all you kids grow up after all,” he teased. Mordred rolled his eyes as he got some cuffs out.

“Gentlemen, I understand this is an important topic for you two, but might I remind you that we have a prisoner we have to escort home,” he said. 

“We're still a day’s ride from the city. We’ll have to camp overnight. What will we do with him then? Who will carry him?” Lancelot said. He was always the voice of reason. Of course, Eric had his own ideas.

“We can make him walk. He can go barefoot as well. At night we'll tie him to a tree, since we don't have a cage. Theron can lay near him and watch over him, to make sure he doesn’t run. Oh! Maybe his feet will bleed by the end of it too,” he said with glee.

Arthur cringed as Mordred cuffed him and went to tend to his leg and cheek, using healing magic to at least stop the bleeding. So, Balinor had told his grandson stories of his arrival to Camelot then. Seeing the Dragonlord limping with his feet bloodied had brought Arthur so much joy when it had happened. Now he hated the thought, lest it happen to him.

“We are better than he is, Eric. I understand your desire for revenge, but Camelot is just and fair. Arthur will go to trial and I have little doubt Her Majesty will pass the proper sentence. As for transporting him, he will ride with me,” Percival said. Gwaine blew a kiss at the large knight. 

“You're much better than me, Percy. I'd rather drag him behind me, like Eric said. That's why I need you to keep me in line,” Gwaine said with a flirtatious smirk. 

Arthur nearly gagged. Sure, he had bedded Merlin and even Balinor before but there was nothing romantic about it. They were vessels for him and his father’s pleasure. What the two knights had was unnatural.

“Oh, are we scaring you? Better get used to it, because it's not going to stop,” Gwaine sneered as Percival got off his horse, effortlessly putting the exiled king over it before getting on again.

Arthur remembered those words. Those were the exact same words he had said to Gwaine so many years ago. He scoffed from his position on the horse. It was irksome how this group kept using his own lines against him.

\---

They thankfully ignored the man as they traveled back to Camelot. They chatted amongst themselves, though they always kept an eye out for anything unusual.

They finally stopped to make camp a few hours later. Percival tied a rope attached to Arthur's wrists to a tree, giving him a bit of movement. Eric had wrinkled his nose at the sight.

“Not really what I meant,” he said as he went back to setting up a pot to cook something for supper.

“I thought he meant that. He tied me up like that,” Gwaine said, patting Percival’s shoulder.

“Better than nothing, I guess,” Eric said with a shrug.

The knights let him be after that. They ate and chatted among themselves happily while the dragon lay down nearby. Once he was done, Lancelot brought Arthur some leftovers. Eric didn't look pleased that the ex King was eating the food he made, but his silence told Arthur the young man accepted it.

Eric took first watch as the rest of the patrol went off to bed. Arthur tried to sleep, listening to the sound of the crackling fire and a knife against wood, Eric sometimes blowing on the wood. He must be carving something. Arthur had heard that the Ambrosius family did that. Arthur opened his eyes, watching the young man quietly.

“Why don't you just use magic?” he finally asked. Eric frowned.

“There's no point in using magic for everything. It makes you lazy. Besides, it keeps my hands busy. I could be using this knife to carve up your face.”

Arthur flinched. The boy definitely took after his grandfather. Freya and Merlin were both quiet and soft spoken people, even when it came to Arthur. Balinor was quite the opposite. He wasn't afraid to tell Arthur what he thought of him. If there was anyone who could instill so much hate in the boy, it would be him.

“Keep carving the wood then,” Arthur said. Eric glared but went back to work. 

They sat in silence for awhile before Arthur spoke again.

“What is it like, being a future Dragonlord?” he asked.

“I won't be a Dragonlord. The dragons are my kin, but I am the son of Emrys the Immortal. The gift can't be passed down if my father never dies. Kilgharrah never told them that part of the prophecy. He knew my life would be forfeit if you ever found out. I’ve bonded with Theron though, so he goes wherever I go. We truly are kin to the dragons. Anyways, that's why Grandfather gave me Excalibur. Both him and Father agreed that it would be best to continue Grandfather’s original plan of passing it down through the generations, instead of Father keeping it forever” he explained, giving an irritated sigh.

Arthur was shocked. He had learned that Merlin was Emrys many years ago, but he had never heard that he was immortal. He hadn’t saved the man’s life. He would have survived Cenred’s attack and would have gotten revenge all on his own. The Great Dragon had been wise not to tell them though, he was right. They would have had Eric killed and Freya sent off to be a whore for the Lords and Knights of Camelot. A baby who would be useless to them and would have wasted too many resources.

“It angers you, that you'll never live up to your family's legacy. I suppose I can understand that,” Arthur said. He had heard the anger in the young man’s voice.

“Actually, my rage is directed at you because you can't keep your damn mouth shut. I may never be a Dragonlord, but I take pride in my family name. Don’t forget that there’s more dragons. Theron and Aithusa are proof of that. Maybe Aunt Morgana will feed you to one of them,” Eric chuckled at the thought. He could just imagine his grandfather scolding him for that joke, pointing out that it was cruel to offer the dragons such a disgusting snack. It was as if Theron could read his mind, as the dragon snorted at that.

“People like him would taste disgusting, Eric. How could you be so cruel?” he said. Eric laughed.

“You know, I was imagining Grandfather telling me the same thing,” Eric said.

“You should listen to that. Balinor would be correct,” Theron replied. Eric smirked, turning back to Arthur.

“Even if I never inherit the gift, I and any children or grandchildren I have are kin to the dragons. Even Hunith and Gaius are considered kin despite neither being dragonlords. They have their own dragons as well. Our whole family will always be protected by the dragons.”

Finding out the Great Dragon had died was supposed to be a happy event for Arthur, but it was ruined when Eric reminded him that dragons had returned to the kingdom. Morgana was ruining everything their father worked so hard to build. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. She had plotted the man’s assassination and usurped Arthur's throne. 

“Do you have anything else to say or will I finally get some peace and quiet?” Eric asked bitterly. Arthur glared, laying down with his back facing the young man as his answer. Eric happily accepted it, going back to what he was carving.

\---

The next morning was simple enough. Lancelot was in charge of breakfast and unlike Eric, he was more willing to give Arthur his share of the food. At one point Eric and Theron went off on their own. Arthur rolled his eyes when they returned with wildflowers. He was supposed to be a Knight of Camelot, but here he was picking flowers like a little girl. Eric caught it, glaring at the man.

“They are for my Grandmother’s grave. We will be stopping by it so I can pay my respects,” Eric frowned. “Not that you would understand that concept.”

“I would visit my Mother’s tomb! I respected her!” Arthur snapped. 

“From what I hear, she probably would have hated you. You’re just like your father,” Eric spat. 

Arthur froze. Ygraine’s voice from the memories that haunted him echoed in his mind.

_Don’t let him become like his father._

Eric spoke the truth. She probably would hate him. He his his sorrow behind a mask of rage.

“Those are my private memories!” he snapped. Eric rolled his eyes.

“I disagree. They are Grandfather’s memories. He gets to decide who he wants to share them with” Eric said with a sneer. “If he wants to share stories about his best friend, then he is allowed to do so,” he said, heading off to his horse.

\---

Arthur was angry the whole ride to Hunith’s grave. His position on Percival’s horse was uncomfortable and humiliating. He was draped over it as if he was a sack of grain. The knights ignored him, chatting about the weather and how they were happy to see their family’s again.

Arthur was happy when they finally stopped and Percival dismounted. He was nice enough to let Arthur down as well. The exiled King looked around, frowning. They seemed to be in the forest, and he could hear water nearby. He looked towards the sound. There was a clearing where three people and two dragons; one who looked like a much bigger Aithusa, and a smaller one draped over the third person's shoulders; stood. Eric was smiling sadly, handing the reins of his horse to Lancelot. He made sure to leave his crossbow and a small knife with the horse as well, only taking Excalibur with him.

The man in the middle turned around as he heard someone approach them. Arthur could recognize him instantly. Despite the fact his raven hair had gone grey, he could recognize Balinor anywhere. The man’s eyes darkened and narrowed as he caught sight of Arthur. 

“What is he doing here, Eric?” Balinor asked as Eric and Theron approached him.

“We found him on our patrol. He entered Camelot, and so we arrested him. We’re bringing him back to the city, but I wanted to visit Grandmother’s grave first, like I always do,” Eric explained. He mumbled a spell and his eyes flashed. “Don’t worry. He can hear us, but we won’t be able to hear him. Just ignore him.”

“We brought her flowers, Balinor,” Theron said. Balinor sighed, and smiled down at the young dragon.

“Thank you, Theron. They’re lovely,” he said.

Eric went to stand by Gaius and his baby dragon, Kleitos. His little brother gave him a small smile.

“I’m glad we ran into you,” he said.

“So am I, despite the fact that Pendragon is nearby. I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren, even if it is at this sad place,” Balinor said softly. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. “She would have loved all of you. She would have loved Tom and Elizabeth as well, of course. I suspect she would have spoiled you all. Not even your parents could stand in her way.”

“I suspect Father wouldn’t even try to stop her,” Hunith chuckled. Their grandfather said that often. No matter how many times he did, her heart ached for the grandmother she never knew. She knew how her father and grandfather mourned for her. She was named after the woman after all. She felt it hit her grandfather the most. Despite the fact she was eighteen summers, he still called her ‘Little Hunith’. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Balinor chuckled. “He always listened to his mother.”

They stood in silence for a little while longer before Balinor spoke up again.

“It’s getting late. We should return to Camelot, so they can lock that bastard up in the dungeons and we can have supper. Will you be riding in the carriage with us, Eric?” he asked. Eric nodded.

“If that is what you wish, Grandfather. I’m sure Lancelot can tie Ahern to Mairwen,” he replied. 

Arthur was getting extremely bored by the time they finally returned. Balinor sneered at him as he passed, putting himself between Arthur and his younger grandchildren, who also narrowed their eyes at him. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. What did he hope to accomplish? Now that he was seeing the Dragonlord up close he could tell the man was old and weak. He would be helpless again him. The only thing he had left was his damn dragons.

Merlin would be getting older too, wouldn’t he? He was supposedly Emrys, but if Arthur had a way to get rid of his magic...the possibilities were endless. A plan started to form in his head. If he was his father’s son, then so be it. He would be his father’s son. He looked to Merlin’s three children, two royals and one bastard. Eric knew how to fight. He was a knight of Camelot. He wouldn’t be a good bargaining chip. Hunith...she was younger and a woman, but she looked tough. She carried herself like her mother. Morgana had probably taught her swordplay as well. She was also bonded with Aithusa, the biggest of the three dragons.

Gaius on the other hand...he reminded Arthur of Merlin. He was tall, but skinny. He didn’t carry himself like a royal at all. Oh, he most certainly tried, but he was so much like his father, a slave pretending to be a ruler. That’s what all of them should have been. His dragon was small too, it would be easy to bring such a creature down. 

He knew how to break out of the cells. He knew where there was a hidden stash of collars. He had a bargaining chip in mind. He had nothing to lose. Merlin would be his once more.

\---

He tolerated the ride back to Camelot, now that he had a wonderful plan in mind. He didn’t even care about the jeers and boos as the knights passed through the lower town, showing off their prize. He knew there was no way they were directed at the knights. They were directed at him.

He was brought to the courtyard. The horses stopped and Percival dismounted. The other knights dismounted as well. Arthur moved his head slightly, watching as they bowed. He caught a glimpse of a purple gown and black boots. Morgana and Merlin. No doubt their spawn ran to notify their parents of Arthur’s capture. 

Morgana and Merlin looked at their loyal knights. Their children, Lord Balinor, and Lady Morgause were standing on the steps behind them. Eric stood at the bottom of the steps and off to the side, a hand over his sword in case Arthur attempted anything. Morgana reached out and grasped Merlin’s hand as their eyes rested on Arthur, still over Percival’s horse. Merlin bit his lip, glancing to his wife.

“Your Majesties, no doubt you have been notified that our patrol was very eventful. We discovered Arthur Pendragon within Camelot’s borders. He attempted to run, but Sir Eric shot him down. We caught up to him easily. Sir Mordred healed the wound so he would make it back to Camelot for your judgment,” Lancelot said. 

Eric moved to get Arthur, pulling him off the horse. He made him walk forward, forcing the man on his knees in front of the Queen and King. Arthur looked up at them, his eyes narrowed. He was disappointed to see that Merlin didn’t flinch way like he used to. He only responded by narrowing his own eyes. 

“We will put him in the dungeon for now. Tomorrow, we will hold a council meeting to discuss how he will be executed,” Morgana announced. 

“So this is how it ends, hm? You’ll murder your own brother, just because he accidentally entered your lands,” Arthur hissed as guards came to fetch him. 

“You have done much more than that. You are not an innocent man,” Merlin snapped. “Take him away.”

Arthur said no more as he was dragged away. Merlin took a deep breath once he was gone. 

“It will all be over soon, darling,” Morgana said softly. Merlin offered a small smile.

“I know. It will be over for good, finally. I’ve always dreaded seeing him again. At least I’ll have some peace knowing he’s dead and can’t hurt me or my family anymore,” he said. 

“He will never lay a hand on you again, Merlin. Now come, it is time for supper. We will share it with our family and friends. We can celebrate that this terrible time in our life is ending,” Morgana smiled.

\---

Arthur had to contain his glee as he was brought to the dungeons. They were throwing him in a very isolated cell. He would have some time after his escape to hunt Merlin down. The knights had already taken all his weapons and belongings...or so they thought. Arthur had a small knife hidden in his boot. He would use that to escape.

He waited for a few hours before going to work. The lock was easy to pick. He had lots of practice doing so during his exile. No one wanted to hire or sell things to the disgraced King, so he had to resort to stealing to get what he needed. He shut the door behind him and began to sneak through the halls. He passed through the armory, grabbing a sword while he was there.

The collars were hidden in an unused underground tunnel. It wasn’t even on any maps of the castle. Very few people knew about it. He picked up a lit torch and moved through them easily, stopping at a brick that was slightly out from the rest of them. He smirked, putting the torch down as he began to pull the bricks away.

The collars were still there. He took two of them, leaving the hidden space wide open for all to see. He wanted them to find it now. He wanted them to see how he had bested them.

He kept the hidden entrance open as well, moving through the servants passageways. The warning bells began to ring. This was perfect. The royals would be sent to their rooms. He only had to figure out which room Gaius would be in. 

He would have to rely on luck. 

The first room he tried was unoccupied. Judging by the chainmail, swords, and shield in the room, he was in a knight’s chambers. He sneered, closing the door behind him. 

The next room was unlucky as well. There were wood carvings on the shelves, as well as many books. Most of them were about dragons. The Ambrosius crest was proudly displayed above a desk. Balinor’s chambers, most likely. He was getting close. Thankfully, the Dragonlord wasn’t present at the moment. 

The third room. Oh, he was so lucky.

He heard the young man before he had even picked the lock of the servant’s entrance. He was talking to his _dragon_ of all things. 

“I’m scared, Kleitos. I’m scared for Father. There are many guards stationed at his door, but what if something happens?” Gaius said. His back was to Arthur as he held his beloved dragon in his arms.

“You should be scared,” Arthur said, quickly moving forward and collaring the young man. He held the sword to his back. 

Gaius cried out as the collar closed around his neck. He let go of Kleitos. The dragon took to the air, diving at Arthur. Arthur sneered, swinging his sword and wounding the beast. The dragon fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Gaius’ eyes widened as he dove for his precious friend and pet. He was about to scream for help when Arthur put the sword at his back.

“Scream, and I will run you through. Do you understand?” Arthur hissed. He waited until the young man nodded before continuing. “You are going to leave the damn dragon, and you are going to follow me. You will be silent.”

Gaius was terrified. He wasn't as talented with magic as his parents and siblings were, but it was terrible being cut off from it. He hadn’t felt this way when they collared him in Essetir. 

Why had Arthur come for him? It was his father he wanted, wasn’t it? Unless…

He whimpered as the collar began to burn, shuddering as he felt compelled to do what Arthur was ordering him to do. He stood up, wanting to apologize to Kleitos for leaving him here, but forced to stay silent; just as Arthur had ordered. He could only pray to the gods that his grandfather would sense the dragon’s distress and come for him. 

He followed Arthur through the halls, paling as the man began to recite a spell. He cringed at the smirk he received. Arthur reached out, touching the collar.

“It’s now a beautiful gold. I own you. You’ll be forced to protect me, as well as listen to everything I say,” Arthur smiled. 

Gaius had heard about these collars. It was apart of Camelot’s dark history, before his Mother had usurped the throne and saved their people. He knew about the spell that bound slaves to their owners. Such a spell had been used on his father and grandfather, both by Arthur and his father. His mother had used the spell as well, but she had only done it so she could save his grandfather’s life.

Arthur finally stopped at a door, starting to pick at the lock. He slowly opened it, quickly moving so Gaius was between him and the room. He held the sword to the boy’s throat and pushed him forward.

Merlin had been pacing the room. He was troubled by the warning bells and the word that Arthur had escaped. The guards had rushed him, Gaius, and Hunith to their rooms and were now standing guard. Morgana, Morgause and Balinor had stayed behind to deal with this threat. Everyone was on the hunt for Arthur Pendragon.

He froze when he heard the servant door open. He turned around, his hand raised to attack, but he stopped the moment he saw his son. 

Arthur had Gaius. Arthur was near one of his children. Is this how his father had felt so many years ago? He was nauseous thinking of the vile man so close to his child. He was even holding a sword to his throat!

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We wouldn’t want little Gaius to be killed, would we?” Arthur said. Merlin lowered his hand.

“Let him go, Arthur. It’s me you want,” he said. “Free him, and I’ll go with you willingly. Please,” he said softly. Arthur smirked. He let Gaius go, taking out the collar he saved for Merlin.

“My Father told me yours said the same thing when he captured you. You slaves are so similar,” Arthur said, locking the collar around Merlin’s neck.

Merlin closed his eyes and winced. For the third time in his life, he was cut off from his magic. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, only topped by seeing his child captive. He shuddered as he heard Arthur reciting a spell from his nightmares. The bonding spell. The exiled King intended to go all the way...of course. He should have expected nothing less. 

“Get the three of us out of here,” Arthur ordered. 

Merlin’s eyes shot open. He moved closer to Arthur and Gaius.

“Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!” he cried, grabbing them. A whirlwind began to form around them, sending the trio away and leaving the royal chambers in disarray.

\---

The royal family had been in their sitting room when the warning bells began to ring. Everyone looked up with wide eyes. The guards had run in to escort them to their chambers.

“It’s Arthur, isn’t it? I need to stay here. Escort the King, Prince, Princess, and Lord Balinor to their chambers, and have multiple guards stationed at the doors. Lady Morgause and I will be in the council chamber. Report everything you learn to me,” Morgana said. She didn’t fear for her own life. She did fear for her family’s lives. Her children...she doubted Arthur would go after them, but she wasn’t taking any chances. It was more likely he would either want revenge against her for usurping the throne, or against Merlin and Balinor for daring to rise above ‘their station’. She would have her own power and Morgause for protection. Her husband and father in law were powerful men in their own right. They could protect themselves if they needed to, but all guards were to be present at the royal chambers.

She didn’t understand. She hadn’t seen this coming at all. The last vision she had with Arthur was ten years prior. The fact she was going through this whole situation blind was unsettling, and it was only getting worse.

“I’m going with you, Morgana,” Balinor said. Morgana turned to argue, but stopped when she saw her father in law’s expression. He was furious. She knew it wasn’t directed at her, however. That fury could come in handy if Arthur came after her. He deserved to break Arthur’s neck.

“Okay,” she nodded. 

The group parted. Morgana gave Merlin a quick kiss before she went down to the council chambers with Morgause and Balinor. She gave out orders while Balinor contacted the dragons, sending them out and asking them to bring back any news they had of Arthur. Morgause got a bowl of water, attempting to scry.

After a short while, Balinor paled. Morgana frowned, rushing to his side. She put a hand on his arm. Something was very wrong.

“Kleitos. He’s hurt. Gaius in in trouble,” he said. 

“Get to the Prince’s chambers!” Morgana shouted. Some knights went running off.

“I need to go with them. I need to help them,” Balinor said, breaking away from Morgana. 

“Go. Bring them back safe,” Morgana said.

Balinor made his way towards Gaius’ chambers as quickly as he could. It was hard in his old age. He was out of breath and his legs were aching from the extra effort by the time he reached Gaius’ chambers. The doors were wide open. Tom brought Kleitos out to him. The poor baby had a large gash on his leg.

“Someone was here. We’ve sent people to the King’s chambers. Gaius is missing, and Kleitos was hurt. Can you heal him?” Tom asked, his eyes wide with worry for his friend and the dragon. Balinor nodded.

“I can. Hold him still, please,” he replied. His heart ached knowing his grandson was missing, but Kleitos needed help first. His eyes began to glow as he chanted a healing spell. The wound began to heal, until there was no trace of it left. Kleitos yawned, exhausted from all the stress and action, but was trying his hardest to stay awake. Balinor took him in his arms.

“Sleep, little one,” he said. Kleitos moved so he was laying draped over Balinor’s shoulders. The Dragonlord leaned forward slightly, held down by the dragon’s weight. 

“Come, we need to get to Merlin. I need to know if my son and grandson are all right,” Balinor said.

Tom helped him towards the royal chambers. As they neared, they heard someone shouting. Balinor’s stomach dropped as he realized who it was, and what they were saying.

“Dammit! I swear I will find Pendragon and gut him like a pig! He won’t get away with this! I will hunt him down!” Gwaine’s voice echoed. 

Balinor was trembling by the time they reached the royal chambers. They were a mess...a mess caused by what looked like wind, not a fight. He cried out in grief as he realized what had happened. Arthur had Merlin, and most likely Gaius. He didn’t know how the man had gotten control of them. All that mattered to him was that his son and grandson were in the hands of a murderer and a rapist.

Gwaine jumped, but quickly turned and rushed to Balinor’s side. He put a hand on his arm.

“We’ll find him. I won’t let him get away with this. Arthur will pay,” he insisted. 

“Gaius. He has Gaius as well. He’s missing, and Kleitos was injured. I think that is how he got Merlin to go with him. He used his son as a hostage,” Balinor said, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. 

“That bastard! We need to inform Morgana. Can you tell the dragons that we’re looking for all three of them now?” Gwaine said. Balinor nodded.

“I can. Go tell Morgana. We need to find them as quickly as possible.”

\---

Will _really_ hated Arthur Pendragon. First the bastard had dared hurt his friends, then he had manipulated Balinor into giving him those memories, then he broke the law by entering Camelot, and now he was running away like a damn coward. When Will got his hands on him he was going to break his legs and drag him back to Morgana so she could finally end him once and for all.

He ran through the armory, stopping and turning back when he realized something was off. A tapestry was moved. He knew the armory like the back of his own hand. That tapestry was not sitting like that before. He approached it and gasped as he found another hallway. It hadn’t been there before, had it? He had leaned against this very wall before! There was a torch missing from the wall nearby as well. He went to grab a different one, heading down the hallway.

He wasn’t expecting what he found. He paled as he found the missing torch. It was laying by a hole in the wall. That wall had a small cavern that was holding a stack of cold iron collars coated with silver. He grabbed one and ran back to the council chambers. 

Morgana was there, pacing. Morgause was still over the bowl, focused on her task. Balinor wasn’t with them. Will entered the room, holding up the collar.

“My Queen, I made an important discovery. In the armory there’s a hidden hallway. I found a stack of these inside,” he said. Morgana turned to him, and paled.

She had thought she had destroyed all the collars. Even the ones Cenred had; those were not ones from Camelot. If Arthur had gotten to the collars...She stepped forward, taking the collar and examining it. 

“You say you found these in a hidden hallway? How did we not find this hallway before?” she asked.

“It had to be very well hidden. I’ve leaned up against that wall and tapestry many times. No one has ever felt anything strange about it,” Will explained. 

She feared for her son now. Balinor had said Kleitos was hurt. The only way that could have happened was if Arthur was there. What if he collared him, and then went for Merlin? She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

She looked up as someone else entered the room. Tom and Gwaine were helping a distraught Balinor. He had Kleitos draped over his shoulders. She knew the only good news he would be bringing was that the dragon was alive. She could see him breathing. Good, Gaius would be devastated if anything happened to his beloved dragon. He had waited for so long to finally get one. Kleitos needed to be alive and well for when Gaius would return. 

“It’s Gaius, isn’t it? He’s gone. What about….” she trailed off. She couldn’t even say his name. She knew in her heart that he was missing as well, but she didn’t want to believe it.

“He has Gaius and Merlin. I don’t know how he managed to do it. I can only assume he was holding Gaius hostage somehow…” Balinor said.

“He used these. They were hidden in a secret tunnel. It must have been unmarked on the maps,” Morgana said, holding out the collar.

Balinor stared at it with wide, terrified eyes. This...no. This was terrible. His son and grandson were missing, and there was a very high chance they were wearing those damned collars. The damned collars he hoped to never see again.

“Oh, Morgana. This is so much worse than we imagined.” Balinor said.

\---

Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur found themselves in the middle of the forest, not far from Camelot. Merlin looked around with wide eyes, stopping on his son. Gaius. Gaius was here. He could see the golden collar around his youngest child’s neck. Yes...this had to be how his own father had felt.

He rushed to Gaius’ side, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He was only fifteen. He should be back in the castle, safe and warm in his bed with Kleitos sleeping on the pillow beside him. 

Gaius began to cry, clinging to his father. While his parents and grandfather had never gone into too much detail, they had told him enough. He had seen the scars and brands that covered his father and grandfather’s bodies. They were strong men that he looked up to. They were much stronger than he was.

Merlin let his tears fall as well, rubbing Gaius’ back. He would protect him. There had been a moment where he considered arguing with Arthur, demanding that he send the boy back...but he knew his old master. Arthur was going to try to use Gaius against him. Merlin wasn’t going to let him. 

“Get up and walk. If you even think about running away, I swear I will punish the boy and make you watch. Lucky for him I’m not into boys like some of the Lords were, but I have no qualms with beating him within an inch of his life. Do you understand?” Arthur said. 

Gaius whimpered as the collar took effect. He looked to his father for help. Merlin gripped his hand tightly, trying to keep his breath steady.

“Y...Yes sir,” he said. Thankfully Arthur was pleased with this answer as he led them. 

“Father? Are you okay?” Gaius whispered. Merlin was shaking like a leaf, and deathly pale. 

_“Both of you, walk.”_

_“Do know that if you fight me, I'll just punish your son.”_

_The look of horror and fear he had given his own father._

He was reliving a nightmare. 

“I...I…” was all Merlin could say. Gaius squeezed his hand, not pressing the issue but letting the warlock know he was there.

They walked through the dark forest in silence, Merlin crying silent tears as he forced himself back to the present. Here he was reliving the worst day of his life, but so was his son. Gaius was here, and he needed his father to guide him. He was younger than Merlin had been when he was collared and captured. Arthur had threatened to punish him if Merlin misbehaved. Unlike his first trip to Camelot, Arthur had no reason to hold back. Merlin swallowed, patting Gaius’ hand with his free hand. 

“I won’t leave you. I’ll protect you, I promise,” he whispered.

\---

It was hours before Arthur finally let them stop. They were in front of a small cave. Arthur led them inside.

“Make some light, Merlin,” he said. Merlin gladly did so. He didn’t want to trip and fall. 

The cave was empty, and had a perfect spot for them to rest for the night. Arthur made his way to a clear spot, laying down.

“It’s perfect. You two, lay down somewhere. Get some sleep. We’ll be heading for the nearest village tomorrow. We need supplies,” Arthur said.

Merlin and Gaius moved to a corner as far away from Arthur as possible. Merlin put himself between his son and Arthur, laying on the cold ground.

He lay awake, watching Arthur’s sleeping form closely. As the night wore on, Gaius began to shiver. Merlin sat up, taking off the long vest he had been wearing. He draped it over Gaius, laying next to him once more and holding him close. It wasn’t much, but he it was best he could offer.

\---

He must have fallen asleep, since Arthur was waking them up with kicks. Merlin winced, trying to shield Gaius from the blows.

“Wake up, slaves! It’s a new day, and I’m starving. We need to get to the next town from for supplies. It’s not far now,” Arthur said. 

His miserable and exhausted captives followed him out of the cave. They were silent for part of the walk, until Gaius spoke.

“The dragons and Knights will find us, won’t they, Father?” he whispered. Merlin nodded.

“I have no doubt your grandfather sent them out to search the whole kingdom. Your Mother would have sent out multiple patrols as well. Be brave, Gaius. They will find us, and Arthur will pay,” he said. 

“Brave words from the man who used to tremble and kneel at my feet,” Arthur smirked, looking back at them. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“It’s been twenty years, Arthur. I am a very different man. I’m far stronger than you could have ever imagined. I survived you, after all,” he said. He didn’t cry out when Arthur turned around and punched him. He only held his now bleeding nose. 

“You are nothing! You will always be a pathetic, worthless slave! You will never be a real King, no matter how much Morgana dresses you up!” Arthur hissed.

Arthur was quick to anger. Merlin had mixed feelings about this. He was worried for his son, but he also felt he could use Arthur’s emotions against him. He just had to think of a plan.

“Come on. I’m hungry and the village is at least an hour away,” Arthur hissed.

Merlin joined Gaius once more. He gently felt his nose. It wasn’t broken at least. It was just bleeding. He gave his son a reassuring smile, but it wasn’t returned. He could understand. 

 

Arthur was right. The village was a little over an hour away. Merlin and Gaius sighed in relief when they saw it. No doubt the villagers would send a message back to Camelot. Morgana would know where to search, and know what direction they were headed. This was a very good sign for them.

The villagers looked up when they saw their King and Prince. Some of the older residents paled at the sight of Arthur, running to hide in their homes. Arthur drew his sword once they reached the town center, pointing it at the royals.

“People of Eldham, I have taken your King and Prince as my captives! We require supplies for our travels, as well as three horses. If you do not meet my demands, I will strike them down where they stand. They wear the collars of the slaves they truly are, so do not even think about attacking me. They will end your lives,” Arthur announced. 

Merlin had to admit, he was slightly impressed at the fact Arthur remembered the villages of Camelot and figured out where they were. He looked to his people with sad eyes, pitying them. He heard gasps and people muttering as they scurried off to give the mad exiled King what he wanted. 

A timid young man brought three horses to them. Arthur looked them over, nodding.

“These will do. Merlin, Gaius, get the horses ready for travel. Load up the supplies,” Arthur ordered as he gave the horses over to Merlin. 

Merlin pet the horses, whispering soothing words to them. They could sense how tense everyone was. Whenever someone brought up supplies, whether it be food, water skins, or blankets, Merlin and Gaius thanked them.

“I swear to you that you will be repaid for your generosity. I have no doubt the Queen has patrols searching for us as we speak, and my Father, Lord Balinor, has sent out the dragons. When we are free once more, we will send you supplies to make up for the ones you have lost today,” Merlin said. 

“We will pray for your safe return, Sire. Both you and the Prince,” the village head said. He lowered his voice. “We will send a message to the Queen, telling her which direction you are headed.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said with a small smile. He knew his people wouldn’t let him down.  
The villagers finished up quickly. Arthur was eager to go, he could guess what the villagers had planned. They needed to have a head start. He was hoping to head for Nemeth. Morgana’s army wouldn’t be able to follow him there.

“Get on your horses and let’s go,” Arthur commanded. Merlin and Gaius shuddered as they were forced to obey. 

They were soon on their way. Merlin was slightly worried, they were making faster progress on the horses. Then again, Nemeth was still two days away. They had time.

\---

It had been nearly a whole day, and there was still no sign of the King and Prince. Morgana was at her wit’s end. Morgause was continuing to scry, but was having no luck. Balinor sat at the large round table, one hand stroking Kleitos’ back reassuringly, the other holding up his head as he stared at the maps and re-read any written reports. If it was Merlin who transported them out of there, then they could be anywhere by now. He prayed for some kind of sign that would give them any hint as to where they were.

His prayers would be answered when the guards brought a villager into the council chambers. Morgana and Balinor looked up. A villager...had he seen something?

“My Queen, My Lord, My Lady, I am Elliot of Eldham. Earlier today, the King and Prince arrived at our village, collared and escorted by Arthur Pendragon. Pendragon demanded horses and supplies, and claimed that he would kill the King and Prince if we did not deliver them. We did as he asked. They took the supplies and left. They were heading south,” Elliot explained. 

Eldham. South. This was the sign that Balinor had been praying for. They could put all their focus into the south.

“Thank you, Elliot. Please make a note of what Arthur took, and you will be compensated for your losses,” Morgana said.

“Thank you, your Majesty. The King said the same. We are praying you will find him and the Prince soon, and that this information helped you,” Elliot said as he bowed. 

“It is extremely helpful. We now know where they may be. You are dismissed. Sefa will show you to a room where you can rest for the night. We will give you supplies in the morning,” Morgana said.

Once Elliot was gone, she turned to Balinor.

“I will order the dragons to search the south, and to alert and patrols they come across of this new information,” he said before she could speak. She nodded. Of course she didn’t have to ask him. He had never let her down before.

“Thank you, Father,” she said. 

Balinor stood up, heading towards the door so he could go outside to contact the dragons. Kleitos moved so he was sitting on Morgana’s lap. Morgana sighed, petting the dragon. She missed her husband and son so much. She hated knowing they were captives to a mad, exiled King. She could only pray they would be found soon, and that they would be unharmed.

\---

Merlin was thankful when they finally stopped to rest, but he was also nervous. He could tell they were nearing Nemeth. They would make it into the kingdom the day after next. He had complete faith in his wife, father, and knights, but he was still worried. Then again, they were on good terms with Queen Mithian, perhaps she would let Camelot’s patrols and dragons into the land if she heard what had happened.

He helped Gaius set up the camp. Arthur of course did nothing but watch as his two slaves did all the work. Merlin began to cook a stew, using some of the diced meat the villagers had given them. 

“When you serve it out, you give me most of it. You can only have a little bit,” Arthur said as he sat by the fire. Merlin flinched, but nodded.

“Fine, he said softly. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“You will call me Master. Have you forgotten your manners, slave?” Arthur said. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Merlin said, scared that Arthur would take this transgression out on Gaius. 

“Oh, I’ll let it go this time, my little pet. Gaius, set up my bedroll while dinner is cooking. I want it to be absolutely perfect by the time I retire,” Arthur ordered. Gaius bowed hoping to keep their captor in a good mood.

“Yes, Master,” he said as he went to work. Arthur smirked, very pleased to see that Gaius was learning quickly. He wasn’t stupid like his father was.

The stew was eventually ready. Merlin served most of it out to Arthur, only taking two small portions for Gaius and himself. Judging by Arthur’s nod of approval, he had done it properly. 

He brought the stew over to Gaius, handing him both bowls. Gaius looked between the stew and his father, confused.

“Take it all. You need to eat,” Merlin said, remembering what his own father had done for him. 

“No, Father. You need to eat as well. Please,” Gaius said, trying to hand one of the bowls back. Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle. He had the exact same reaction back then as well. 

“You might as well take it, Merlin. You have to eat all of it now. Poor Gaius is going to starve tonight,” Arthur said. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“What? Why?!” he cried. 

“I said that you were to serve it out for both of you. I never told you that you were allowed to give it all away to him. I warned you that I would punish your son if you disobeyed me. I was forgiving earlier, but you have taken advantage of my mercy. For that, Gaius will pay. He goes hungry tonight,” Arthur said. 

“Master, please! I’m sorry, I didn’t think that it was something that went against your orders! I was only thinking of my son, and his well being!” Merlin pleaded.

“Yes, it’s rather ironic, isn’t it?” Arthur grinned. “Now Gaius, give those bowls to your father. Merlin, eat both of them.”

Gaius looked to the ground as he held what was supposed to be his dinner out. Merlin took the bowls, putting one on the ground and starting to eat. Tears streamed down his face as he did so. He had wanted to give his son as much to eat as he could...now he would be going hungry tonight.

“I hope you will learn from this and eat what you’re given in the future, pet,” Arthur said when Merlin finished. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, Master,” he replied.

“Good. I’m going to bed. Stay up and keep watch. I don’t care who does it,” he ordered, laying on the bedroll. 

The two sorcerers sat in silence for awhile, before Merlin gestured to the blanket they were given. 

“Rest, Gaius. I’ll keep watch,” he said softly. It was the least he could do. Gaius nodded, obeying his father. 

Merlin sat by his son, staring into the fire. He winced when he heard Gaius’ stomach growling, the tears starting to fall from his eyes once more.

“I’m so sorry. It was all my fault,” he said, wiping his eyes. Gaius looked up at him. 

“It’s not your fault. You were only trying to help me. You didn’t know that he would punish us for it. It’s okay, I’ll sleep through most of it. I can eat tomorrow. Please don’t feel guilty. I don’t blame you,” Gaius said, offering a small, reassuring smile. Merlin reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You are too good to me. I deserve all your scorn,” Merlin said.

They sat there in silence, listening to the sound of crickets chirping. It was a beautiful night, at least. It wasn’t cold, so Gaius wasn’t shivering tonight. 

“I’m scared, Father,” Gaius finally said. He felt like a small child, more so when his father began to run his fingers through his hair. Despite that, the gesture was comforting. His parents had always done that when he was upset as a child. It reminded him that his father _was_ there. He was not alone. 

“I know. I’m scared as well,” Merlin said.

“You? You’re the amazing, all powerful Emrys, though,” Gaius said.

“I’m Merlin Ambrosius first and foremost, and Merlin Ambrosius is your father. No father wants to see his children suffering. I’m scared for you, because I can’t protect you like I want to. Not with this damn collar. I hate feeling so powerless. I can’t do anything like this,” Merlin said.

“I’m scared for Kleitos. He was injured,” Gaius said softly. His eyes started to fill with tears. “What if we return to Camelot and---”

“No, don’t finish that sentance. Don’t let that fear consume you. You must think logically. Your Grandfather would have sensed Kleitos’ distress. He always senses when the dragons are hurt or upset. If he felt he couldn’t make it there quick enough, he would send someone to run ahead. He has healed many dragons before. He could have easily healed Kleitos. Do not fear for him, he is safe and you will be reunited when we are freed and return to Camelot. No doubt they’re well aware we’re missing by now. I’m sure the people of Eldham have notified your Mother of our location, and they are sending people this way right now,” Merlin insisted.

This was somewhat calming to Gaius. His father’s logic made sense. He had seen his grandfather go running to help dragons that were in distress before. Sometimes it was just a hatchling having a temper tantrum. If he could sense that kind of distress, he could have sensed Kleitos’ pain. It was a gash as well. He had also witnessed his grandfather healing many gashes before, usually from dragons who were fighting or playing too rough. He would see Kleitos again, and his beloved dragon would be alive and well.

“Thank you,” he said softly. Merlin smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow,” he said.

He was soon listening to Gaius’ even breathing along with the crickets. He sighed, glancing at Arthur His heart nearly stopped when he found the man sitting up and smirking at him.

“What a charming speech,” he said. “It was very inspiring.”

“What do you want?” Merlin frowned. 

“I’m having trouble sleeping. I need you to help me relax,” Arthur replied. He pulled the blanket off, gesturing to his crotch. Merlin paled. He quickly glanced at Gaius. The boy was absolutely asleep. At least he wouldn’t be awake to witness this.

“Come suck my cock, for old times sake,” Arthur ordered.

Merlin hated the feeling of not being able to control his own actions. It was a feeling he always remembered. He bit his lip as he crawled to his master, starting to pull at his pants, freeing the man’s large erection. Of course Arthur would be hard already. 

He leaned down, putting his lips over the head. Arthur groaned, grasping Merlin’s hair. Merlin winced, but took more of Arthur in. He began to hum and to swirl his tongue around the shaft. He remembered exactly how Arthur liked to be pleasured. It had always been something he despised, but right now it was a blessing. Hopefully he could get this over with. 

His eyes widened as Arthur shoved his head down, the man’s cock going down his throat. He struggled, gagging slightly before he began to breath through his nose. Arthur began to pull his head up and down. Merlin tried his best to hum and tease the head and shaft with his tongue, but he knew he was helpless. He could only give in and let Arthur control his movements.

Arthur began to moan, getting rougher as they continued on. Merlin shut his eyes, praying for the torture to be over soon. He gripped Arthur’s bedroll, trying to keep himself steady. 

Arthur began to thrust. Merlin groaned, how much longer could this go on for? When Arthur began to speed up, he knew his torture was almost over. Arthur always quickened his pace when he was close to coming.

Arthur soon came with a final loud moan, shoving his cock down Merlin’s throat. Merlin struggled to swallow the madman’s seed, but managed. Arthur looked down at him, smirking. He held the warlock there for a few more moments before letting him go.

Merlin quickly pulled away, coughing and gasping for air. He turned away from his master, shuddering as the taste of his cock and seed was still on his tongue. Arthur reached out and pat him on the head like a dog. Merlin flinched.

“Very good. You still remember how to please your master. Go keep watch, my pet. You will be rewarded tomorrow,” Arthur said as he lay down once more.

Merlin couldn’t get away fast enough. He quickly crawled back to Gaius’ side. Mercifully, the boy was still asleep. Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Gaius always was a very heavy sleeper. This worked out in his favour. He made a promise to himself that he would never complain about his son taking forever to wake up ever again.

\---

Morgana was laying on her bed. It felt so large and lonely without Merlin. She got up. She couldn’t take this. Wandering to the window, she sat in a chair, staring out beyond the city. Her husband and son were out there somewhere, prisoners to a madman.

She looked up as there was a knock at the door. Half-heartedly bidding the person to enter, she turned back to the window. The door opened and Gwen and Freya entered the room.

“Morgana…” Gwen said softly, going to her friend’s side.

“Gwen...Freya,” Morgana said, standing up. Her dear friends were a very welcome sight. She stood up, embracing both of them. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“We thought that you might need some company right now. If you don’t mind, we’d like to spend the night with you,” Freya said. 

Morgana’s eyes filled with tears. She had been so lonely and upset since Merlin and Gaius had been kidnapped. Morgause, Hunith and Balinor had been doing their best to help her, but Balinor was often busy with the search efforts as well, Hunith was helping by focusing on internal affairs, and Morgause had started going out, contacting the druid communities, alerting them of their missing royals. When she was home, she was in her chambers, trying to scry for their missing family.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” she said with a sad smile. Freya and Gwen smiled back.

At least she would have some company for tonight.

\---

Merlin was thankful Gaius did wake up easily in the morning, before Arthur could kick him awake. Merlin went to start breakfast, but was stopped by Gaius.

“I’ll do it. You can rest,” he said with a smile. 

Merlin allowed it. He was exhausted, and all his children knew how to cook. He had made sure they knew this skill. It was supposed to be in case of extreme emergencies. He never thought they would face one, yet here they were.

He sat back and watched Gaius get to work. He wasn’t able to sit for long before Arthur caught him and glared.

“If you’re not going to make breakfast, then you might as well pack up the camp. The boy better know how to cook, or I’ll be extremely displeased,” Arthur said. 

“He knows how to cook, Master. I taught him how,” Merlin said. Arthur merely grunted.

The man sat back as he watched his slaves work. Merlin soon had the camp packed up, and Gaius was serving out Arthur’s portion of the oatmeal he had made. He held it out to the man, praying that Arthur would indeed find it satisfactory. Arthur took it, tasting it.

“Hmm, it’s good enough. You both can eat now, but the boy will have more than you, Merlin,” Arthur said. 

Gaius sighed in relief as he went to share out him and his father’s portions. He felt guilty as he filled up his bowl a little more, but after what had happened the previous night, he was going to do exactly as Arthur asked.

Merlin took the bowl with a smile and a nod, starting to eat. Gaius followed, trying not to eat too fast. He was starving. They had only been given a light meal for lunch the day before, and he hadn’t eaten supper. The last good meal had been his supper back in Camelot.

“The boy deserves more today. After all, you got your fill last night,” Arthur began. Merlin nodded, thinking he was referring to how he had been forced to eat both their rations. He turned deathly pale and nearly brought up his meager rations at what Arthur said next.

“I mean, I filled you up with so much come! You must not be used to that, it’s been twenty years!” Arthur grinned. He watched his sorcerers closely, chuckling at their reactions. Merlin was pale and Gaius turned bright red, covering his face. He clearly didn’t want to think about his father in such a position.

“I’ll use you like that too one day, when you’re grown up. You will serve me along with your father. You’ll both be my little pets, mine to use as I please. Your powerful magic will be mine as well,” Arthur said to Gaius.

“I...I don’t have powerful magic, Master. I only know a few offensive and defensive spells, but I am very talented with tricks and entertainment,” Gaius admitted. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“A son of Emrys doesn’t have powerful magic? You’re as weak and pathetic as you look, then,” he snapped. His frown turned to a smile as he contemplated things. Gaius may be weak and pathetic, but it sure would be entertaining to watch him dance around and perform tricks. He briefly thought of Trickler. Despite how foul the man turned out to be, his tricks had been very amusing. He could just use Gaius in that way.

“I’ll just make you my jester then!” he finally said. “Once we’re settled, I’ll get you a little costume! That reminds me…” he paused, turning to Merlin. “Stand up, slave. Give me your tunic and vest. I should be the one who’s dressed like a King, not you. I’ll be merciful and let you keep your trousers.”

Merlin shuddered as he removed his vest jacket, holding it out for Arthur to take. Once Arthur took it, he slowly removed his belt and tunic, holding those out for his master as well. 

Arthur moaned slightly at the sight of Merlin’s bare chest. The whipping scars and other various scars had started to fade, but he could see the little white lines. The only one that remained was his brand. It had faded slightly itself, but it was still very visible on the man’s chest. Arthur reached out, running his fingers over the scars and the brand. He bit his lip, enjoying Merlin’s clear discomfort. After all these years, Merlin would have still been reminded of Arthur’s torment. There was never any escape.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. 

Merlin was very nervous. He didn’t know if Arthur was planning to make him suck his cock or even take him right then and there. The man certainly looked as if he was enjoying himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur turned away, taking off his old tunic and replacing it with Merlin’s clothes.

“It’s a good thing you’ve gotten bigger. I can actually fit these now,” Arthur commented, admiring his new clothes. 

“Pack up the pot and put out the fire with magic. It’s time for us to leave. We should be near Nemeth by nightfall...and tomorrow you will be out of Camelot and mine to rule over once again,” Arthur grinned. 

Merlin bit his lip as he turned to grab the pot. With a muttered spell and the flash of gold, the fire was put out. He put the pot with the rest of their supplies before mounting his horse.

\---

It was a long day. The weather was beautiful, but it was the point where summer was coming and the sun burned against Merlin’s bare back. He forced himself to sit tall and proud, not letting Arthur beat him down.

Gaius tried to follow his father’s lead. He had never been very regal, but he did manage to sit up straight. He smiled slightly when his father looked to him and gave him a nod of approval. They were doing the right thing. It was a small act of rebellion that they could get away with.

Arthur stopped them when he saw smoke in the distance. It was nearing nightfall, what if it was a patrol? He drew his sword. Merlin gasped, figuring out what Arthur was thinking.

“Sir, it’s most likely the druids. Iseldir’s camp is around here. Please, do not harm them. They will give us food and shelter for the night,” he begged. 

Arthur was somewhat surprised. He knew the Druids were a secretive people and had tried to stay hidden during him and his father’s reign, but he thought they would have stopped that when Morgana became Queen and they were free once more. No matter, if it was the Druids, then he would gladly accept their food and shelter. No doubt they would give it to their King and Prince. He sheathed his sword, heading towards the source of the smoke.

Merlin had been right. As they approached he could hear the sound of many voices and the sounds of people going about their day. All of that came to a halt when the trio arrived at the camp.

Parents ushered their children into tents, their eyes wide with fear. There were many who recognized Arthur Pendragon. They had heard that the mad exiled King had kidnapped their King and Prince. Morgana and Morgause had made sure of that. An older man came forward to greet them, his expression unreadable. To Arthur’s disgust, he acknowledged Merlin and Gaius first. 

“Sires, it is an honour to have you in our presence. Please, leave your horses with us and rest for the night. Tents and supper will be prepared for you and your...guest,” he said. Merlin bowed his head.

“Thank you, Iseldir. You are very kind, and it is highly appreciated. We have been sleeping on the ground for the past few days and--” he began. He was cut off by Arthur.

“The slaves will not have their own tents. However, I expect one to be prepared for me,” he snapped. Merlin flinched, looking over at his master. 

“As you wish,” Iseldir said simply. He nodded to his true King. 

_“Arthur will not get away with this. I will contact the Queen as soon as possible. With the dragons, they can get here quickly.”_

Merlin didn’t react as he heard Iseldir’s voice echoing in his head. The only acknowledgment that he had heard the man was the eye contact he made. Someone stepped forward to collect their horses. The moment Merlin dismounted, Arthur grabbed his ear and pulled him over to him.

“You will not speak for me again, whore. Do you understand?” Arthur hissed. Merlin winced.

“Yes, Master. I understand,” he said. Arthur huffed, letting go of his ear.

“Take your spawn and sit by the fire. I will be there in a moment,” he said.

Merlin was more than happy to do so. He rushed over to Gaius, leading the boy towards the fire. They sat by it, Gaius leaning against his father.

“Iseldir is going to contact your Mother. I’m sure they’ll ride the dragons and get here as soon as possible. We will be free by morning,” Merlin whispered. 

Gaius grinned. That was wonderful news! His grin quickly faded as he saw Arthur approaching them with a some people carrying food and drink for them.

“I think we should have some entertainment, don’t you think, Merlin? Gaius, entertain us. I want to see your useless magic. I’m giving you permission to access it, you will be able to do whatever you like, except harm me. You better put on a animusing show, or I’ll order you to throw yourself in the fire,” Arthur threatened. 

Both Gaius and Merlin tensed up, making eye contact. Merlin gave him a small nod. He had faith in his son, but he was still terrified. 

Gaius stood up, moving to the other side of the fire so Arthur could see him. He began to put on a little show, creating majestic and beautiful images in the flames, creating butterflies, and various other tricks. Merlin watched, his eyes on Arthur and gauging his reactions. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to be very amused by all this. It was a far more beautiful and interesting show than Trickler had put on so many years ago. Once Gaius was finished, his bowed, trembling. Hopefully Arthur would be impressed and spare him.

“Very good! Your magic may be useless, but it is very entertaining! I’ll let you live. You can get something to eat and find somewhere to sleep. Merlin is staying with me tonight,” Arthur said, putting an arm around the King. 

“T...thank you, Master,” Gaius said, extremely relieved that Arthur was sparing his life. He could see that his father was relieved as well.

Iseldir stepped forward, going to guide his Prince away. Gaius glanced back at his father. Merlin gave him a small reassuring nod.

“You may stay with me tonight, Sire. I have some food prepared for you,” Iseldir offered. Gaius nodded.

“Thank you, Iseldir. I appreciate it,” he said. He glanced back, cringing as he saw Arthur pushing his father into a tent. He mumbled a small prayer that their rescue would come soon.

—

Merlin stumbled as fell to the ground as he was pushed into the tent. Arthur laughed, closing the flaps.

“Get up and strip. I want to see you properly,” Arthur ordered, crossing his arms.

Merlin got up, stripping off his lower clothes with trembling hands. Arthur began to circle him, smirking.

“I see that despite your age, your arse is still perfect,” he said. He raised his hand, bringing it down on Merlin’s ass, grinning at the warlock’s yelp.

“Please don’t do this. Not here. Please,” he pleaded. Arthur laughed.

“Oh no. I’ve waited long enough for you, Merlin. I’m taking back what is mine,” Arthur whispered into the other man’s ear. He began to nibble at Merlin’s earlobe, a hand sliding down his chest and taking his cock in hand. Merlin’s breath hitched as Arthur began to stroke it.

“I missed this. I loved watching you squirm, my little whore,” Arthur purred. 

“A silencing spell at least...please!” Merlin whined. Arthur laughed.

“No. I want the whole camp to hear you moaning my name as I take you,” Arthur said. 

He stroked his slave a few more times before going to grab the jar of oil he had asked for. The druids really were generous people! He opened the jar and brought it back to the waiting warlock. He smirked and dipped his fingers in.

“Get on the bed. I want you on all fours with your perfect ass in the air,” Arthur grinned. Merlin bit his lip, going to obey. 

Arthur stepped forward, bringing his coated fingers to Merlin’s waiting entrance. The warlock winced as the first finger entered him. He didn’t want to scream. He didn’t want to give Arthur that pleasure. Arthur frowned, shoving another finger in before he really prepared Merlin with one. That time, Merlin did cry out in surprise. 

“Oh, good! You do make noise, I was worried. I can’t wait to hear you scream for me,” Arthur grinned, thrusting his fingers in and out. As time went on he added a third, disappointed that Merlin didn’t make any noise. No matter. It was time.

He pulled his fingers out and pulled down his trousers, coating his cock in the oil. Merlin clenched his fists. He knew what was coming. Arthur lined himself up, before gripping Merlin’s hips and thrusting in.

Merlin bit his lip hard, tasting the blood the action drew. He wasn’t going to give Arthur what he wanted. He wasn’t going to give in. Arthur dug his nails into Merlin’s hips, moaning loudly as he thrust in and out. Merlin’s body moved with the thrusts, and to his dismay he was starting to grow hard as Arthur hit that special spot. The only comfort he had was that he managed to hold back any moans. He may have lost control of his body in that way, but he could control that. 

Arthur was not happy that his pet was holding back his moans. The man’s moans were the best part about fucking him.

“Moan for me, whore,” he snapped.

Merlin shuddered as he was forced to give in, starting to moan along with Arthur. Arthur smirked, reaching down and starting to stroke his pet once more.

“Come when I do,” he hissed. 

Arthur was close, he began to speed his pace. Tears fell from Merlin’s eyes as he gripped the sheets. A few moments later, Arthur came with a loud moan. Merlin followed with a moan and a shudder.

Arthur pulled out, collapsing on the bed. He reached out and pulled Merlin down beside him. Merlin winced, uncomfortable with the fact he was now laying on the cum stained blankets, but unable to run. 

“You’re still a good fuck,” Arthur whispered as he dozed off.

Merlin merely whimpered, closing his eyes and praying for sleep to take him.

\---

The moment Iseldir closed the flaps to his tent, Gaius turned to face him.

“Please, contact Mother now. Arthur...he has Father! We need to free him as soon as we can,” Gaius insisted. Food could wait. Rest could wait. His father needed his freedom.

“Then follow me,” Iseldir said. He had been planning to feed Gaius before returning him to Camelot, but if the boy wanted to go now then he would gladly take him home. 

Gaius followed quietly, not wanting Arthur to be aware that they had left. Despite the fact he knew the man was distracted, he was still nervous and occasionally looked behind them until Iseldir came to a stop. The older man took the younger’s hand, his eyes glowing gold. There was a whirlwind around them.

When it stopped, they were in the castle courtyard. Gaius cried out in joy, he was finally home!

“Thank you, Iseldir!” he cried.

Guards instantly ran for them, looking to Iseldir suspiciously. However, when their Prince thanked him, they backed off. The man was not Arthur’s accomplice. He was a hero who had saved the Prince and brought him home.

“Where is the King?” a guard asked. Gaius’ joy turned to sorrow.

“He is at my camp. Arthur Pendragon is also present. We have given them food and shelter for the night. I have returned the Prince home and wish to speak to Queen Morgana. We need to act quickly, so we can save King Merlin,” Iseldir said.

“Please, Jonas, let us speak to Mother,” Gaius said.

The doors to the castle opened. Morgause stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide at the sight before her. She ran down the stairs, embracing her nephew. 

“Gaius, it’s so good to see you,” she said. Her eyes flashed gold as she muttered a spell, and his collar fell off. “We’ve been searching everywhere for you. Thank you for bringing him home, Iseldir.”

“Let everyone in the citadel know that their Prince has returned, and assemble the knights so we can go save our King,” Morgause said. A guard bowed.

“A messenger has been sent to the Queen, My Lady,” he said.

“Excellent. Tell her that Prince Gaius will be in his chambers, and have a servant prepare food and a bath, and fetch the Court Physician as well,” Morgause added. 

She led Gaius into the castle. She smiled as she heard the flapping of wings. Gaius gasped, rushing towards the noise. A small red blur crashed into him, crying out with joy. 

“Gaius!” Kleitos shouted. Gaius gasped.

“You speak now! I was only gone for a few days!” he said.

“Gaius! Gaius! Gaius!” Kleitos continued to say. Gaius laughed, cuddling his beloved dragon. Just as his father had said, the dragon was alive and well. His grandfather had gotten to the baby dragon in time. 

“I guess you only know how to say my name. I missed you too. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Gaius said. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. Everything would be back to normal soon.

Balinor finally came around the corner, still in his nightclothes and out of breath from chasing the dragon down.

“Grandfather!” Gaius said. He rushed over to the man and hugged him tight. 

“Gaius...it really is you. I’m so glad...Where is your father?” Balinor asked, hugging Gaius back.

“He is still at Iseldir’s camp, with Arthur. We know where they are, you have to tell the dragons to go there,” Gaius said. 

“I will,” Balinor said. He let go of Gaius, heading for the courtyard. He didn’t care that he was still in his night clothes. This was far more important.

“Come, Gaius. Your Mother will be waiting for you,” Morgause said. 

“Of course, Aunt Morgause,” he said.

They went straight to Gaius’ chambers. Morgana and Hunith were already there. Morgana was pacing, dressed in trousers and chainmail. She was ready to fight. Both women looked up when Gaius and Morgause entered the room.

“Gaius!” Morgana said, going to embrace her youngest child. Hunith soon followed, and Morgana pulled her into the hug. The family stood there for some time before Morgana moved away.

“We will assemble our remaining knights and we will go save your father. Stay here with your sister and grandfather. The servants will fetch you anything you desire. We can talk more when I return,” Morgana said.

“Mother, I want to go with you!” Hunith said with a frown. Morgana shook her head. 

“No, you will stay here. I’ve already had to suffer through losing one of my children, I don’t want to risk losing you. I am telling you this as your mother and Queen. Stay with your brother and grandfather,” she said sternly. Hunith looked down.

“Yes, Mother,” she said softly. Morgana smiled sadly, putting a hand on her daughter’s cheek.

“You are brave. You will be a wonderful Queen someday. I don’t do this because I feel you aren’t capable. I only do this to protect you,” she said.

“Your Highness, My Lady, the dragons are here and the knights are ready to go.” a guard said from the open door. Morgana and Morgause nodded.

“We’re coming,” Morgana said. She pulled away from her children, looking back at them before heading to the courtyard. Arthur was going to pay.

\---

Despite the cold and despite his current position, Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he heard an all too familiar sound. The dragons were coming. Iseldir had done it. He would be free soon, and Arthur would pay. The man in question was fast asleep, snoring beside him. Merlin slipped out of his grasp as soon as he heard the dragon's landing and people getting off. He needed to be at least partially decent.

Arthur didn’t wake up. Merlin sighed in relief, going to fetch his trousers and smallclothes, putting them on before peaking out of the tent. He smiled at the sight of all the dragons, and the group and was heading towards them. It was his most loyal knights, led by their Queen and the High Priestess. 

Merlin stepped out of the tent. The group stopped. Morgana’s eyes widened, and she broke into a run. The chainmail was cold against his bare torso, but it was more than welcome. He held Morgana close, starting to cry.

“It’s about time,” he said with a goofy grin, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Gaius told us you would be here. Morgause has freed him, and he is back in Camelot where he belongs,” Morgana laughed, muttering the spell that would free her husband. She was just in time too. Arthur stepped out of the tent, sneering.

“What is this?! Merlin, attack them and get us out of here!” he ordered. Merlin smirked, his eyes glowing as he raised the discarded collar.

“No,” he said. He let it fall to the ground. It didn’t echo through a hall like it did so many years ago, but the parallel was not lost on Arthur. 

Arthur was enraged. He drew his sword, running at the couple. Merlin was about to send him flying back, but someone stepped between them. Merlin and Morgana cried out in horror as Gwaine fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

“Gwaine!” Merlin cried. Of all the stupid things his friend had done...he could have stopped Arthur himself! He rushed to Gwaine’s side, pushing aside any negative thoughts towards the man. His eyes flashed and Arthur was sent flying back. 

“That was stupid of me,” Gwaine managed to mumble. 

“Gwaine, shut up and let me heal you. I just need to think of the right spell. Where’s Mordred?” Merlin cried. A druid ran forward, holding a goblet.

“There is no need, Sire. This will heal him,” the druid said. 

Merlin didn’t question it. He knew exactly what the druid was handing him...the cup of life. To give a life, a life must be taken. He knew who’s life would be taken to restore the balance. He would heal Gwaine, then kill Arthur. He held Gwaine’s head up with one arm, holding the goblet to his lips and tipping it over. Gwaine drank, his eyes glazed over with pain. As soon as the goblet was empty, Merlin gave it back to the druid. He gently lowered Gwaine to the ground and stood up.

Arthur was standing up as well now, sneering at the King. Merlin stared back.

“To give a life, one must be taken to restore the balance of nature. It was how you were born, and it was how you will die. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon. May you find peace in the next life,” Merlin sneered. 

His eyes flashed and Arthur’s neck twisted. The man’s body fell to the ground. Merlin took a deep breath, touching his neck. He hadn’t felt Arthur die. This was good. It was over. He wouldn’t have to deal with Arthur Pendragon ever again. He was free.

Morgana came to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two looked down at Pendragon’s lifeless body before turning back to their knights. Gwaine was being helped by Percival. Gwaine grinned rewarding his lover with a kiss. Percival blushed, but smiled in return. 

“Let us return to Camelot. I want to go home,” Merlin said with a smile.

\---

Gaius had refused the bath and the Cerdan, saying he would have a bath and let the physician see him after his father was home safe and sound. He was now sitting on the castle steps with his sister, grandfather, Aunt Gwen, Aunt Freya, and Elizabeth. Aithusa was sitting in the courtyard. They were all waiting for the dragons to return. Kleitos was curled up on his lap, fast asleep.

“He said my name,” Gaius finally said, breaking their silence. Balinor laughed.

“Ah yes, I thought I heard that echoing through the halls. His first word, just as Aithusa’s was Hunith’s name and Theron’s was Eric’s,” he said. Gaius grinned, glad to hear that he hadn’t missed hearing his dragon’s first word. 

“They are coming,” Aithusa said, looking to the sky. 

Everyone stood up, though Kleitos whined when he was being moved. He smartened up as he realized why everyone was standing. The dragons appeared on the horizon, landing somewhere outside the city. It wouldn’t be long now!

The royal children ran for their parents when they spotted them. Merlin and Morgana held their arms open, hugging their children tight. Balinor approached them, but let his grandchildren have their moment with their parents. 

Once Hunith and Gaius pulled away, they moved aside so their grandfather could come over. Balinor smiled brightly, going to hug Merlin as tight as he could. 

“I’m so glad to see you’re home safe,” he said softly. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“I’m okay, Father. Arthur is dead. We can put this nightmare behind us. He will never trouble us again,” Merlin insisted.

All was well. Uther and Arthur Pendragon would always be a distant memory.

\---

As time went on, Merlin watched as the people around him passed on. One of the few comforts was that Gwaine was always there by his side, his ever loyal friend and knight. Merlin felt guilty that Gwaine was forced to share this fate with him, a side effect of the cup of life it seemed. He would apologize, but Gwaine would have none of it.

Another comfort was the dragons. After his father had died he became the last dragonlord, and they became his responsibility. He loved the creatures. He was especially close to his children’s dragons. They missed them as well. It was a sorrow they shared together.

The third and final comfort was something Kilgharrah had told him many years before, something Aithusa would always remind him of. There used to be a Once and Future King in legends of Emrys. It was supposed to be Arthur, but he was corrupted and cruel. He could never be the Once and Future King that Albion needed. Destiny changed, and Morgana had stepped into that role She had become the Once and Future Queen. As Merlin stood on the banks of the Lake of Avalon, watching the boat carrying his wife’s burning body float away, Aithusa had given him words of comfort, whispering of the ancient prophecy. 

Morgana was the Once and Future Queen. When Albion’s need was greatest, she would rise again to defend it. 

The years passed, Merlin, Gwaine, and the dragons moved to the mountains, building a home there. As society changed, magic became only a distant memory. They lived in peace, creating a life for themselves. Gwaine would occasionally travel through Albion, bringing news of how the world was changing. Merlin would join him on his travels once and awhile, always returning to his beloved dragons. 

His heart always ached for the family he had lost. His heart always ached for his beloved Morgana. He would travel to the Lake of Avalon, sitting and watching.

One day, the Once and Future Queen would rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for these guys in Camelot's time! Everyone will be reappearing in the fourth part of this series, though they will be their own people with memories of their past lives. They'll also be very different ages. Destiny wasn't really too bothered by who was older or younger in the past, it is only the present.


End file.
